star-crossed
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: ibu bilang, Angel itu datangnya dari bulan. ・kawoshin post 3.0 ・ for christie verde.


**a/n:** fic-trade untuk Christie Verde. Terinspirasi dari lagu _Campanella_ karya sasakureUK. Set post-Q, dan mudah-mudahan enggak galau. #dor judul mungkin inkoheren, kapan judul bikinan saya bagusan dikit ya

**Evangelion **and its goddamn franchise ©**Khara / Anno Hideaki  
**

cover art from Evangelion 3.0 You Can (not) Redo official poster

arisa yukishiro hanya memiliki fanfic ini; and no profit gained.

—

**star-crossed**

—

Shinji melipat kertas menjadi pesawat, entah sudah pesawat yang keberapa karena pemuda itu malas menghitung, yang ia lakukan hanya menerima kertas yang Sakura berikan ( atas permintaannya ) lalu melipat kertas-kertas itu menjadi pesawat. Suatu waktu ia meminta alat tulis, dan bungsu Suzuhara itu memberinya pena yang dipakainya untuk menuliskan sesuatu dalam pesawat-pesawat kertas itu. Sakura pernah mendapat inisiatif untuk bertanya pesawat itu untuk apa, namun ia tak mendapatkan jawaban barang sepatah katapun; sehingga ia menyimpulkan bahwa Shinji hanya bosan dikurung dalam ruangan ini dan melipat pesawat kertas untuk membuang waktu.

Tapi kenapa pesawat kertas? Sakura hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya heran, bertanya pada pemutar SDAT yang menganggur di pojok ruangan ( ah, terlalu berlebihan jika disebut penjara meskipun kenyataannya fungsi ruangan itu memang untuk mengurung Shinji ) yang dilapisi tembok berpintu besi tebal untuk mencegah Shinji keluar. Ia hanya akan menghela napas, tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi, membiarkan pemuda itu dengan pesawat-pesawat kertasnya. Berpikir, "kalau Shikinami-_san_, ia pasti akan mengerti."

Hipotesa Sakura nampaknya tak sepenuhnya salah karena ketika pilot berusia 28 tahun itu datang bersama Sakura untuk mengecek keadaan sang Third Child, ia menghela napas panjang, terdengar seperti desahan penuh tekanan rasa gemas. Pemuda di depannya saat itu betul-betul tidak berubah, baik dari segi fisik maupun mentalitas, dua puluh delapan hanya angka baginya. Asuka mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya pelan di atas lantai, otaknya sibuk memproses beberapa celaan yang harus ia lontarkan.

"Oi, _Gaki_-Shinji."

"..."

"_Gaki_-Shinji!"

" ... bisa kau bawakan aku kertas dan pena lagi, Asuka?"

Nyaris saja amarah muntah dari mulut Asuka Langley Shikinami jika rasionya tidak keburu bertindak. Usia memang memaksanya bertindak dewasa—berbeda dengan Shinji, dua puluh delapan adalah sesuatu bagi Asuka. Oleh karena itu ia berbalik, menolak tawaran Sakura untuk membantunya membawakan 'pesanan' Shinji dan membawa kertas-kertas itu sendiri, membuat ruangan itu semakin penuh dengan kertas.

* * *

Ikari Yui seperempat abad yang lalu, sering berkata bahwa Angel datang dari bulan.

Asuka meminta Misato mengabulkan permohonan Shinji untuk membuatkan jendela di ruangan tempatnya dikurung, dan Misato mengiyakan dengan syarat Asukalah yang harus bertanggung jawab apabila terjadi apa-apa—Asuka menyanggupi. Kini pemuda itu punya jendela di 'kamar'nya, menghubungkan ruangan kecil itu dengan langit luas tempat markas terbang Wille — Wunder— menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya. Kacanya hanya bisa dibuka dengan kendali Asuka, sehingga setiap Shinji meminta Asuka untuk membuka jendela, gadis Shikinami itu bisa melihat apa yang akan Shinji lakukan dengan jendela itu meski Asuka sudah bisa menebaknya.

Ya, pemuda dengan iris biru terang itu menerbangkan pesawat-pesawat yang sudah dibuatnya.

"Jatuh."

"Apanya?"

"Pesawat kertasnya jatuh."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan berharap pada sebuah pesawat kertas. Memangnya, kau ingin menerbangkan pesawat-pesawat itu kemana?"

Alis Asuka mengernyit kala Shinji menjawab, ke bulan.

_Ha, seperti mimpi saja. Bahkan satelit pun banyak yang gagal dalam usahanya menuju bulan!_

"Jangan mimpi, _Gaki_-Shinji." Asuka berdecak.

Melihat Shinji yang tidak bereaksi, Asuka memutuskan untuk maju dan memungut salah satu pesawatnya, bermaksud untuk merobeknya menjadi serpihan, namun urung ketika dilihatnya apa yang tertulis di dalam pesawat kertas itu.

「もう一度会いたい」

_Mou ichido aitai_—aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekali lagi.

Begitu. Kini mata Asuka yang tak tertutup eyepatch tampak sayu. Ia sudah mengetahui tentang eksistensi bernama Nagisa Kaworu itu dari cerita Shinji yang terbata-bata kala diinterogasi Misato, dan juga dari Ayanami ( ... ah, anak yang satu ini kurang sesuatu yang membuatnya menjadi Ayanami, Asuka lebih suka menyebutnya Kuronami ) yang membeberkan segalanya dalam satu sesi interogasi dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Nagisa Kaworu.

Asuka tidak tahu persis seperti apa eksistensi Angel yang satu ini, namun yang jelas ia adalah Angel yang bisa membuat Shinji sehancur ini usai menyaksikannya meledak dalam kokpit Eva-13. Asuka tahu, saat itu hati Shinji juga meledak menjadi serpihan.

"_Gaki_-Shinji."

Mata Shinji saat ia berbalik menatap Asuka kini terlihat kosong; semua yang mengisi mata itu ( emosinya, pikirannya, hatinya, jiwanya ) sudah pindah ke dalam tumpukan pesawat kertas ini. Asuka menemukan bibir bawahnya bergetar, lalu digigitnya agar tidak kentara. Ia maju, berusaha untuk tidak menginjak pesawat kertas yang berserakan di lantai, menyebelahi Shinji yang berdiri mematung di ambang jendela.

"Asuka, ibuku bilang Angel datang dari bulan." Tiada intonasi, membuat Asuka merasa ia sedang mendengar Ayanami versi lelaki. "Aku tidak banyak mengingat tentang ibuku, tapi aku selalu ingat kata-katanya bahwa Angel datang dari bulan. Kalau begitu, menurutmu, apakah ... apakah Kaworu-_kun_ ada di sana?"

Pemilik rambut merah itu memilih untuk tidak menjawab, alih-alih menjawab ia lebih suka mengamati pesawat kertas di tangannya, lalu meneriaki pesawat kertas itu keras-keras.

"Dengar ya, pesawat bodoh. Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus sampai ke bulan," gerutu Asuka seolah pesawat kertas itu bisa mendengarnya. "Kau membawa perasaan rapuh milik anak kecil ini, dan kau harus menyampaikannya pada orang itu, oke?"

Asuka melemparkan pesawat kertas itu ke luar jendela, dan angin seketika berhembus membawa pesawat kertas itu terbang.

* * *

Bahkan Mari Illustrious Makinami yang terkenal lebih sering tidak peduli dibanding bertanya, turut menyelinap diam-diam ke ruangan Shinji ketika pemuda itu tengah membuka jendela, menerbangkan pesawat kertas berisi perasaannya ( Asuka harus mengusir Mari beberapa kali dan mengatakan bahwa Mari punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan dibanding menyaksikan seorang anak kecil bermain dengan pesawat kertas ) dengan ekspresi kosong namun di sisi lain penuh harap. Hari ini, berbeda dengan hari-hari biasa—tiba-tiba Asuka meneleponnya ( "_Konemegane_, pergi bicaralah dengan _Wanko-kun_mu itu. Aku tak bisa bercakap-cakap dengan benar dengannya, mungkin sifatmu yang seperti anak kecil bisa menyeimbangi sifatnya yang masih seperti anak kecil juga … hah? Apa? Bukan begitu! Aku hanya tidak ingin meninggalkan kamarku, makanya aku meneleponmu! Ap—berisik kau!" ), memintanya bicara dengan Shinji, dan Mari tahu alasan Asuka memintanya menemui Shinji adalah karena Asuka sendiri sudah tidak sanggup melihat kondisi Shinji yang sudah terlanjur terlalu hancur.

"_Wanko-kuuun_?"

Mari membuka pintu besi, dan menemukan Shinji yang tengah duduk dengan lesu bersandar pada dinding. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah pesawat kertas, satu-satunya pesawat kertas yang tersisa setelah semuanya diterbangkan setiap hari. Mari bisa membaca tulisannya meski dari jauh.

「愛してる」

_Aishiteru—_aku mencintaimu.

Mari melihat Shinji setelah pemuda itu kehilangan Kaworu, dan Mari sudah tidak kaget melihat kondisi Shinji yang seolah sudah kehilangan setengah nyawanya. Ia hancur luar dalam. Mari sendiri menyadari bahwa cahaya yang pernah ia lihat dari mata Shinji 14 tahun yang lalu telah hilang, berpindah pada ratusan pesawat kertas yang tak pernah mencapai bulan.

"Wanko-kun, kau ingin pergi ke bulan, ya?"

Shinji mendongak.

"Apa aku bisa?"

"_Oh well … we have rockets_ …" gumam Mari, mengangkat bahunya. "Dan Eva-08 juga bisa pergi ke sana, kok."

"Kau mau mengantarku ke sana?" Shinji merangkak mendekati Mari, memegang kaki gadis berkacamata itu penuh harap. "Antar aku ke sana, Makinami-_san_, aku harus bertemu dia, aku harus bertemu Kaworu-_kun_—"

Mari tersenyum, berjongkok, mengelus rambut cokelat Shinji yang tanpa diduga masih terasa halus.

"_I could bring you to the moon,_ _but _…" jelas Mari. "… aku tak tahu apakah dia masih ada di sana."

"Tapi Makinami-_san_, ibuku bilang, semua Angel datang dari bulan—"

"Dan _Wanko-kun_ sendiri sudah tahu kan, kalau Kaworu-_kun_ pergi lebih jauh daripada bulan?"

Pupil itu membesar, pantulan cahaya semakin banyak menandakan lapisan air yang mulai melapisi bola beriris biru itu. Shinji akan mulai menangis jika saja Mari tidak mencubit pipinya keras-keras.

"_Wanko-kuuuuun,_ kau imut sekali tahu, jadi jangan menangis nanti imutnya hilaaaaang!" seru Mari, masih mencubit pipi Shinji penuh rasa gemas. "Kalau kau menangis nanti, aku yakin dia disana juga ikut menangis, lho."

Shinji mencibir.

"Katamu dia sudah pergi lebih jauh daripada bulan, lalu bagaimana bisa dia melihatku—"

Sementara Mari kembali tersenyum.

"Karena ia pergi ke hatimu, Wanko-kun." Telunjuk Mari menyentuh pelan dada Shinji. "Meskipun ia tak bisa kau lihat, dia masih bisa kau rasakan. Dia masih hidup lho, disini. Percaya padaku?"

* * *

Hari berikutnya Ayanami ( Kuronami, untuk Asuka ) Rei yang datang. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya membawa sebatang pena dan selembar kertas. Shinji mengerutkan alis, tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Rei-yang-bukan-Rei ini.

"Buatlah."

"Apa?"

"Pesawat kertas seperti yang selama ini kau buat."

"Kenapa?"

"Bukankah kau ingin menyampaikan perasaanmu padanya, Ikari-_kun_?"

Tak bisa menolak, Shinji menerima pena dan kertas itu dengan wajah sedikit masam ( bagaimanapun ia masih tak bisa menerima bahwa ia kehilangan Kaworu _dan_ Rei—Rei yang dulu telah hilang, Rei di depannya ini bukan Rei-nya ) Ujung pena bermain di atas lapisan kasar kertas bekas yang Rei bawakan, menulis satu kalimat dalam bahasa Inggris yang tahu-tahu muncul di benaknya. Shinji sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia menulis kalimat itu, terlihat dari caranya menggeleng ketika Rei menatapnya heran usai membaca sebaris kalimat yang ada di pesawat kertasnya.

_You can redo._

Pesawat kertas itu terbang.

* * *

"_Ikari-kun, kau pernah dengar legenda Orihime dan Hikoboshi, kan?"_

* * *

Di bulan ada wajah yang mengamati Wunder, dengan senyum lebar penuh ketulusan yang menghiasinya. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari kapal perang itu, jantungnya berdebar setiap kali ia menghitung mundur detik. Sensasi tremor menjalari tubuhnya setiap kali hari di Bumi berganti, rasa tegang yang biasa kau rasakan kala menanti ujian atau saat kau akan menyatakan cinta pada orang yang kau sukai. Sepasang rubinya melirik sayang sebuah pesawat kertas yang tergeletak menyembul diantara pasir, sudah sobek-sobek namun tulisan di dalamnya tetap bisa terbaca. Senyumnya lalu melebar.

"Fourth, sebentar lagi, lho."

Suara tak berwujud itu direspon sang pengamat dengan senyuman lebar.

"Aku tahu, Third. Lebih baik, sekarang kau beristirahat dengan tenang."

Suara tadi tidak menjawab, membiarkan keheningan meliputi bulan, dan sosok pengamat itu—albino dengan rambut kelabu dan jemari yang lentik akibat piano.

"Aku sudah berjanji kan? Kita akan bertemu lagi."

* * *

"_Meskipun Orihime dan Hikoboshi terpisah, bukan berarti mereka tak bisa bertemu lagi—pertemuan mereka selalu terulang, berpisah, lalu bertemu lagi, terus seperti itu berulang-ulang."_

* * *

"Aku hanya punya satu permohonan—biarkan aku mengulang kembali."

Telunjuk lentik itu membalikkan jam pasir.

* * *

"_Geez,_ aku sudah menunggunya sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu … kemana dia?"

Di bawah bunga sakura yang berguguran, Ikari Shinji, tujuh belas tahun. Menekan-nekan tombol ponselnya seolah orang yang ia tunggu bisa keluar dari sana. Menggembungkan pipinya kesal, sembari mulai mengutuk dan memprotes tentang _aku tak pernah membiarkannya menunggu sedemikian lamanya_—

"Shinji-_kuuuun_! Maaf lama menunggu!"

"Kaworu-_kun_! Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku menunggumu di sini, hah?"

"Maaf, maaf …" albino itu tersenyum, jenis senyum yang bisa membuat pipi Shinji memerah hanya dengan melihatnya. "Kau harus tahu tadi sepedaku nyaris saja melindas kucing—oke bukan nyaris, tapi memang. Jadi aku membawa kucing itu ke dokter hewan terlebih dahulu, dan …"

"Sudah kubilang kalau naik sepeda hati-hati, jangan lirik sana-sini, jangan tebar pesona, jangan sembarangan gilas kucing—"

"Oke—oke, aku minta maaf, oke? Hehe …" Nagisa Kaworu, tujuh belas tahun, meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir Shinji yang masih sibuk berceloteh, membuat pemuda yang lebih pendek itu bungkam dan pipinya semakin memerah. "Jadi sekarang, mau kemana kita?"

"Uh … te-terserah Kaworu-_kun_ saja …"

"Taman bermain?"

"O-oke…"

Dua menit setelahnya yang terdengar adalah suara teriakan Shinji yang memprotes kecepatan sepeda Kaworu, dan yang terlihat adalah sosok Kaworu yang tersenyum kesenangan mendapati Shinji yang memeluknya semakin erat … karena ia mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

_Well, actually, we can redo._

_Isn't it, Shinji-_kun_?_

* * *

**fin**

* * *

**a/n:** aa maaf alay dan aneh dan segalanya. mas Christie, maaf kalo ga sesuai harapan. dan kawoshinnya dikit banget ya ;;A;; maafkan aku orz orz ini maksa abis aaaa ya sudahlah galau sakura nagashi aja yuks punten shinjinya ujug2 ngeharem /PLAK dan kuronami itu btw fan namenya Q!Rei kan ya kalo ga salah.


End file.
